And that is why we are Opposites
by The Blind but seeing Bandit
Summary: Series of drabbles and short one shots. Lot of shipping in this one ;)
1. Chapter 1 Drabbles

Toph walked down the streets of Ba Sing Se and sighed an internal miserable sigh as her suitor caressed her hand and dragged her to an empty alley, where his lips came crashing down roughly onto hers. She pretended she loved him, and he believed her, but her heart longed for another.

Aang forced a smile as the girl he thought he loved wrapped her arms around his neck and planted cold lips onto his warm ones. His hands found her hair and his fingers got tangled up in them. His brain was frantically trying to decide on a debate his heart was having of whether he loved the girl whom he wanted for so long, or _her._

Toph sat on the edge of her bed with her feet firmly planted on the ground; vulnerable to any vibration. Her mind raced and processed all the little things she loved about _him._ That laugh, the gentleness of his feet touching ground. She would never tell him. Actions speak louder than words.

Aang often liked to take long rides on his glider when the sun set. The wind blew and set him at ease; the ease that allowed him to think of the girl he had the vision of so many years ago. The girl he saved from her oblivious parents who were blinded by concern rather her needs. The girl who was stubborn as rock. The girl who didn't show affection, but was very touchy on the matter of seeing. The girl who chewed him up and spit him out like an angry komodo rhino. The girl who helped him find his inner strength. The girl who would never know of his feelings for her.

Toph ripped her moon bracelet off her arm and bended it into shapes so fast it looked like a grey blur. She thought back to the day she met Aang at Earth Rumble VI. At first, she thought he was a girl by the way his voice was high and squeaky and it was clear puberty didn't hit yet. When he'd dodge the boulders she'd launch his way, it felt gentle; as though he didn't touch the ground at all. That's where the name "Twinkles Toes" came from. Then they saw or in her case, _heard _the Ember Island Players present The Boy in the Iceberg. Toph was played by a buff guy, and Aang was played by a woman! Aang was pretty upset but Toph was amused. Their personalities were inappropriate for their gender. Yep, Aang could pull it off as a girl as much Toph could pull off being a boy.

If Aang was blind, he'd think Toph was a boy. Personality wise, anyway. She didn't know what "personal space" meant, and she liked to flick dead skin and boogers at them. She didn't care to hear about how you we're feeling, or what you were doing unless it was interesting, or if she could get something out of it. She was stubborn when it came to getting something she wanted, and she didn't let anything, or _anyone _get in her way. She was rude,dirty, and unpleasant to have over for company. Those are only some of the reasons why he loves her.

* * *

Toph thought Aang was pretty much as the name Twinkle Toes implied; Sensitive. Worrisome. Annoying. Fast. Agile. Swift. Nosy. She hated when he asked her if something was wrong when she'd stay silent when one of the members from the Gaang would speak. She was simply tuning them out. She hated how he was always calm and relaxed and she was always alert and moody. She couldn't get why she loves him so.

Aang had a lot of great friends. They always had his back, comforted him, and encouraged him. He loved them, but out of all of them, he fell for the young blind earthbender.

Toph couldn't stand most people, _especially_ if they were anything like Aang was. The funny thing is, she actually tolerated the Avatar. No matter how annoying he was.

Despite everyone's teasing, Aang never thought any different of the girl he loved. Even if she was the one doing the teasing.

Toph wasn't in any hurry to get married, in fact, she didn't plan on dating or seeing men at all! She said screw it all in her head when the priest said, "You may now kiss the bride." and the young airbender pulled her close to him and kissed her.

Aang always wanted a family. The Water Tribe siblings promised that he was part of their family after he witnessed the grave of his beloved friend Monk Gyatso, but he wanted a family; kids of his own, a loving wife he could come home to everyday. He thought he would have this future with the Water Tribe girl. He grinned and dismissed his thoughts as he held a sleeping earthbender and their daughter.

Toph wanted to punch Sokka in the face for pushing her into Aang, and making his lips come crashing onto hers. Aang insisted Sokka did it as a mistake. She knew he was only denying it because he knew what Sokka had intended to do. Helps he was screaming, "NOW KISS!" when he pushed their heads together.

Aang held onto Toph tightly as she was deflecting attacks. She quickly built a tent over them and collapsed on the floor breathing heavily Aang sat by her side and broke the long silence. "I gotta pee."

Toph made no remark as Zuko announced he once had his head stuck in a fence. She simply just laughed and laughed until her sides hurt. It only took the Avatar's gentle touch to stop her abrupt laughter and end up in a scarlet blush.

_"Toph!" _Aang let out an unmanly squeal as he ran after her in nothing but his underwear, which she soaked in water that made them painfully tight.

Toph grinned as the Avatar bowed to her and said, "For winning the bet, I, Avatar Aang, must now run naked through this small village." he finished and gulped. Toph loved cheating.

* * *

**I hope this makes up for ending _"Earth Below my Feet, Air across my Mind." _It's going to be a series of drabbles and short one shots. Maybe then I'll get some inspiration to write a Taang/Zutara story? **

_**~The Blind but seeing Bandit **_


	2. Chapter 2 Taang and Zutara poems

_He draws from the Sun_

_She draws from the Moon_

_Opposites they are_

_They make a mistake_

_The damage is done_

_She'll drown you in a wave_

_He'll burn you on the spot_

_When you think about it,_

_Opposites they are not._

* * *

_He goes with the wind_

_She stays standing on her ground_

_Both of them attack without making a sound_

_He can offer forgiveness _

_She will cause you pain_

_Fighting side to side_

_They'll send you to your grave_

* * *

He has a bad temper

She has one too

They both have destinies to pursue

He wants to redeem honor

She wants to know her name

Water doesn't always put out a flame

* * *

She loves to put up a fight

He'd rather stay out of the way

Anger her and she's a ticking dynamite

You'll see him running, to protect himself halfway

She doesn't like to be on air

He is more vulnerable on the ground

As much as they deny it

Their feelings for each other have been found.


	3. Chapter 3 Taang and Zutara short stories

"So..., how do you put your leg over your head?" Zuko asked uncertainly.

_Aang had suggested to Katara that she teach Zuko some yoga. Both water and fire benders disagreed, Katara out of hate, Zuko out of embarrassment, but after a lot of persuading, (and a few rude comments thrown out here and there) they both reluctantly agreed._

Katara rolled her eyes and let out a big sigh. "You have to stretch first, otherwise you'll pull a- Oh." She stiffed a giggle as she saw Zuko frantically trying to pull his leg over his head, falling and rolling around in the process. She put a hand over her mouth to make sure he didn't think she found this cute; he _was_ fire nation and he _did _try killing them multiple times. Just because he was stupid didn't guarantee forgiveness. She put on a straight face and stomped over to where he was desperately trying to lift his foot. She put her hands on her hips and coughed. He looked up at her and smiled sheepishly.

"I'm guessing I'm not doing this right, now am I?" He said. She didn't feel the need to answer, so she just shook her head. She grabbed his leg, much to their both surprise, and began gently bending it up and down. They were both blushing fiercely, but Katara didn't look up from what she was doing. She did this for a while, each time bringing his leg a bit higher up. When suddenly she put it behind his head and it was resting on his neck. Zuko sat up and blinked a few times trying to process what just happened.

"I did it!" he happily sang as he sat there with his leg still on his neck. She rose an eyebrow and smirked.

"Oh really? Get your foot down then." She said as-a-matter-of-fact. He frowned and began struggling again. She chuckled and grabbed the tip of his shoe. Their eyes met for a second, and neither broke the glance. They were so close. Their face a few inches apart and...

"KATARA WHAT IN THE NAME OF YUE ARE YOU DOING?!" Came a demanding cry from Sokka. Zuko and Katara quickly looked up, Katara let go of Zuko's foot, that was still resting on his neck, and tried to explain to the angry warrior that it wasn't what it looked like.

* * *

Aang's whole gangling body shook with great, racking sobs. He didn't mean to cry, but his dream was too real.

_Toph, one of his closest friends, was being pushed underwater by a mysterious man in a cloak in the ocean. Knowing Toph couldn't swim nor see, Aang dove into murky blue, erratic water and searched frantically for her. She was sinking with her arms floating loosely in the aphotic, ponderous water and her eyes were closed, her lips were a horrifying blue, and she had a cadaverous face, with the dull dead skin that was a grayish white tint. He was staring aghast in horror as he watched her slowly sink. He was immobile and he tried to scream but water found a way into his lungs, and he kept his mouth opened that cause him to asphyxiate himself._

Katara was up all night comforting Aang as he continued to cry and she tried to get him to tell her what was wrong but he wouldn't budge. The next day Aang didn't talk much and whenever he saw Toph, he excused himself immediately and cried in private just seeing her alive and well, and in his dream, her lifeless absolutely terrified him. He didn't want to ever talk about, he figured he'd get over it within time. And the Toph grabbed him by the collar and pull him to face her. He couldn't look into her eyes, not that it didn't even matter, since she couldn't see anyway, but he didn't want to burst into tars at the sight of her. She angrily jabbed a finger at his chest that pushed him back a bit and she began screaming furiously.

"What is your problem?! You've been avoiding me for almost _two weeks!" _She began. A look of compunction crossed his face. "Are you made at me? I don't remember doing anything bad to you! And..- AANG ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING?!" She barked. He sighed and finally looked at her and tried not to burst into tears.

"Toph.. I.. its... I saw you dead in my dream. It scared me Toph. It really did. Seeing you here, alive-" he chuckled and shook his head bitterly, "I couldn't face you because what I saw will only remind me that I can't afford to loose you. Not like that." He finished softly. The capricious and domineering girl un-furrowed her eyebrows and tried to process what had been just said to her. She stood irresolute and then her face took a mulish expression.

"That still doesn't excuse the way you've been acting!" She started again. Aang moved in closer, not taking his eyes off her mouth.

"We thought something was seriously _wrong_ with you!" She threw her hands up into the air. "When you stop being a baby a grow a _spine_, then we'll-" she stood there in surprise as Aang's lips connected with hers.

* * *

**So. How was it? xD Review and follow please! I'll do my best to post daily, if not weekly. **

**~Blind but seeing Bandit **


	4. Chapter 4 Tuko Zai short stories

_I got bit by the Tuko bug! Yep, this one is a Tuko one shot. Since its a cannon, its gonna have some Zai in the beginning, but the rest will definitely be Tuko! Review and lemme know what you think, yeah? :D_

* * *

You can learn a lot by watching the skies. Sometimes, they are a soft blue, with no clouds in sight. Sometimes those white puffs are all you see. Sometimes It's a mixture of the two; looking up you see a flash of the beautiful blue, only to be quickly covered by a small grey cloud. Other times, the skies are completely covered in ginormous turbulent storm clouds. Our life is a lot like those astraddle skies. There could be times where everything is just right, your path is clear and you know exactly what you're going to do and no one stops you. There could be times when your goal is right at your reach but something holds you back, whether its duty or responsibility. Other times you get close to your goal, then pulled back again. Then there are the times that everything seems impossible, and all you want to do be as far away as possible. Love is like that as well. It doesn't work how you want it to; rather how the Universe wants it to happen.

**Some find love in a heartbeat...**

Zuko walked along the street of the Fire nation with his love who had her arms entwined in his. She commented on how everyone dressed dully, or how this color was a worst as that color and so on. He chuckled when she scowled at two people who had no space between them, and their faces were engulfed in one another.

"Ugh, some people have no sense of decency..."she complained. Zuko smiled down at her and flipped her over so she was looking at him.

"Zuko what are you doing..." she started when he pulled her dangerously close to her. She smirked. "What are _you doing?" _she breathed as he leaned down to her and shared a passionate kiss. When they broke away breathlessly he smirked.

"Sense of decency like _that?_" He laughed.

She rolled her eyes. "Yes. Perfect example."

"Okay, I won't do it again." He declares. She grabs him and pulls him closer to her.

"It's okay when you do it..." she smirks and connects her lips to his once more.

**Some are destined to loose them-...**

Laying under the setting sun, Zuko sighed peacefully with his arms wrapped tightly around Mai. She seemed to be acknowledging the colors and scowled. "You know I hate orange." she says simply. Zuko just chuckles and looks down at her.

"You hate _everything." _She smiles and snuggles closer to him. They lay there in the shade of his favorite tree; the tree where his cousin in buried. It's a very beautiful tree, with branches that stretched out wide and proudly, the leaves burying the trunk. Birds chirp above them and the sun warms them up.

"Zuko, can I ask you something?" She looks up at him, and he smiles.

"Can you?" He asks jokingly. She rolled her eyes and sits up.

"May I?" She smiles and he sits up as well.

"Sure. Anything Mai." She plays with the rim of her dress for a while, before looking up at him again.

"If I'm lost, would you search the heavens for me?"

"Of course."

"Would you search the seven seas for me?"

"Of course."

"Would you search the deepest forests for me?"

Zuko smiled. "Of course. Mai, where are you going with this." Mai didn't return the smile, which made Zuko worry.

"Mai...?" He asked as she avoids his eyes. He guides her chin to meet his face "What's wrong, my love?" He whispers to her.

"Zuko, I love you with all my heart..." she starts off.

"But..?" He looks at her, his heart beating rapidly with each second she doesn't answer. Her eyes fill with tears and they fall down her cheeks.

"Zuko... I promise you that wherever you are, wherever _we _are, that I will always love you." Her voice trembles as she clutches his hand. Her face grows pale and so do her hands. They feel cold all of the sudden._  
_

"Mai..? Mai what's wrong?" He demands. She shakes her head and takes a few deep breaths.

"I don't have long..."She barely whispers. Zuko shuts his eyes tightly the lump in his throat rising the tears that were about to threaten to fall. She takes his face in her cold,frail hands and looks into his eyes.

"I love you Zuko. Don't you _dare _forget that." She whispers. He caresses her face.

"Mai..." he breaths out his voice unable to keep the steady tone.

"Zuko.. Promise me that when I'm gone, that you'll find someone else." She searches his face. The tears are now flowing down his cheek in rivers.

Mai.. How could I possibly ever do that?" he trembles in her gentle grip.

"Promise me you'll move on..." She asks him.

"I...I promise Mai..." he says with much difficulty. She grabs him tightly.

"Cross your heart.." She smiles weakly. He draws an "x" over his heart.

"Cross my heart Mai..." she closes her eyes and her hands fall stiffly to her sides. Zuko screams out to no one in particular. He gathers her in his arms as she begins slipping down. He buries his face in her neck and cries into her flesh as the sun finally sets and the night takes over.

**Only to find them again-...**

"Zuko!" Toph screamed in fury at the young firebender who just ignored her and continued staring out the palace window. She grabbed his shoulder and roughly turned him around to face her, but his head just hung low and he wouldn't look at her.

"How do you expect to ever get over Mai, if all you ever do is stare out that stupid window?" She asked emphasizing her point by shooting her hand to point at the window.

"I don't _want_ to get over Mai..." He mumbled as if in a trance. She sighs and kneels down so she's at his level. She guided his face to meet her sightless eyes with uncharacteristic gentleness.

"What did you promise her?" She asked softly. The sudden change in her tone made Zuko finally look at her and he gaped at how beautiful she was up close. Her faded green eyes that could only see darkness bore into his, her lips pressed together tightly and her cold hands on each side of his face. Her breath warmed his cold nose and he had to fight the sudden shudder. Her hair was in a half bun with the rest of her hair falling loosely around her shoulders with two braids on each. She looked beautiful and she didn't even know it.

"I promised her that I'd move on..." He whispered searching Toph's face. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath before opening them again.

"That's right." she says sternly, still maintaining the soft voice. "Zuko, since her death, all you've done is shut out everyone who's tried to help you. You're wearing your mind out by not talking to anyone and your slowly tearing yourself apart from the inside out." she spoke softer and softer as each word left her mouth. He smiled weakly._  
_

"I didn't know you care so much..." He said. She laugh softly and her thumb caressed his cheek.

"I don't care about a _lot _of things, but when it comes to the people who saved me from the prison I should call home, I can make an exception." They both laughed softly at her comment, and when it dialed down his eyes wandered back to hers. They stood there just facing each other for a matter of heart-stopping seconds when they both leaned in savored the feeling of each others lips. As Zuko's tongue made his way into her mouth, her arms went up to wrap themselves around his neck and she positioned herself on his lap. She let out a satisfying moan as his hands found her back. Suddenly her head snapped to the door.

"Someone's coming." She whispered out of breath. She looked at Zuko and smirked as he began to realize what had just happened and was blushing furiously. She stood a good distance away from him and started yelling at him.

"You insignificant, no good _swine-" _she yelled as one of the Palace guards walked in clearly shocked by finding the World's Greatest Earthbender in the same room as the Fire Lord clearly furious at him. She winked at him and for a split second a playful smile dominated her lips. That smiled turned into her famous death glare and pushed the guard aside harshly and stomped out.

The guard cleared his throat nervously and bowed to the Fire Lord. "Sir, your Uncle has sent me to ask if you are feeling alright?" Zuko grinned.

"Better already."

**And they stay that way forever.**

"Toph, don't you ever wonder what the skies look like?" Zuko asked the earthbender who laid next to him on the roof of the Palace. She looked up at the skies, knowing she couldn't see it.

"Sometimes. Aang used to go on and on about how amazing the clouds looked as we flew on Appa." She sighed and put her hands behind her head. Zuko looked at her lovingly admiring her beauty as the sun shined on her. He laid back in the same position she was in looking up at the soft oranges and yellows that took over the once blue sky.

"Well; they really are amazing. The oranges are so soft, it feels like they can fade away at any given minute. And the yellows are like rays of sunlight that seep through your window in the morning; bringing new hope with each arousing and setting day. These colors taint the clouds, too. They create beautiful mixtures like bright pinks and dark purples that streak across the sky. You can almost look at the sun because the clouds always seem to block the harshest of it's light. And the wind blows changing the clouds into recognizable shapes." He finished and looked over at Toph who had her eyes closed. After a few seconds of silence, her eyes opened again.

" That's what you are to me, Zuko." She breathed out using his name rather than her favored nickname. She loved the way he explained how things looked. It felt as she could almost picture it. She never knew what color was but the way he explained it warmed her up and she admired the beauty of the life and the world she couldn't see.

"What am I to you?" Zuko asked her gently took her hand in his.

Still looking up at the sky, she answered, "You're my arousing hope that begins at the crack of dawn; the hope that helps me get through the day because I know you'll be waiting for me when it ends. When the hope fades, it starts again when the sun sets and I'm with you again." she said and Zuko acknowledged this for a few seconds. He remembered what Mai had said to him in her last moments.

"Toph, if I were lost, would you search the heavens for me?" He asked her. She turns her body to look at her resting her head on her hand.

"I'd find a way to get up into the air and search every inch of it." She said.

"Would you search the seven seas for me?" He whispered inching closer to her.

"I'd find a way to breath underwater and search the deepest realms." She said.

"Would you search the deepest forests for me?" he moved a strand of her hair out of her face.

"I'd tear down the earth for you." she barely whispered as their body pressed against each other. Zuko wrapped his arms around Toph.

"Would you do all that for me?" She asked looking up at him.

"No." He simply replied. She was about to pull away from him horrified when he continued, "I wouldn't ever let you leave me. I wouldn't ever let anyone or anything take you away from me." he leaned down and trailed kisses from her temple all the way to the corner of her mouth. "I love you, Toph." he finished and their lips met as the moon arose and the last of the sun's rays descended.

The skies are very wise. They have seen everything, they know all, and most importantly, they love all. When you feel that the Universe has taken what you love away; its only to give you something better.

* * *

**And...? xD Loved it? Hated it? Felt so much emotion you can't say anything at all? Lemme know! Review, and thanks _so much!_ **


	5. Chapter 5 Short stories

**And my head told my heart, "Let love grow."**

**But my heart told my head,"This time no." **

Sokka wandered the rocks of the Serpent's Pass after the war had ended. He found the tallest, sturdiest hill deep within the jungle of rock that gave the most perfect view of the full moon. When he looked up, he sighed at its beauty and climbed the hill. In his mind, he saw himself sitting on that rock looking up at its beauty, and that's what he did. He sat down and hugged his knees as he felt the lump in his throat rising.

"Hello, Yue." He whispered his voice trembling. He began to sniffle and he wiped at his eyes and nose trying to keep himself together.

"The War is over! Isn't that great?" He softly asked her. He looked down at his feet and counted each tear that felt on the smooth rock before looking up at the moon again. "It just makes me think of the life we _could have _had..." He trailed off after the moon began to glow oddly. He rose to his feet slowly as the wind began to blow, gentle at first, then more turbulent as the glow grew brighter. Sokka put his hand over his eyes to block it, but never tore his eyes away. He squinted his eyes as the clouds moved in closer and closer until they began to form a shape Sokka couldn't make out. He gasped once the clouds turned into the form of the daughter of Chief Arnook.

"Yue!" He cried happily. She glided towards him and his heart sped up. She smiled warmly and placed a hand on his cheek. An exciting, nervous energy filled Sokka, but his excitement faltered as her touch only felt as the touch of the wind.

"Hello, Sokka." She giggled. Sokka felt an indescribable surge of happiness that he hadn't felt in a long time, it was almost foreign.

"Yue..." he murmured. "I-I haven't... I can't.." He stuttered and she placed her hands on his cheeks again. Sokka trailed off and looked into her resplendent blue eyes.

"My love, I don't have much time..." She warned him. Sokka got on his knees.

"There's so much I want to catch you up on! After we left the North Pole, we-" she cut him off.

"I know, love. I've been watching you. I haven't miss a thing." she reassured him. Sokka was confused._  
_

"Then... Don't take this the wrong way I'm _overjoyed _you're here, but..." Yue smiled sadly.

"My love, listen. I haven't missed a thing, and ever since I gave my life to Tui, you've been hesitant to love another." She began. After receiving an oblivious look from him, she went on "Suki is a very lovely girl."

"Suki?" Sokka screamed. Yue nodded. Sokka had no idea where she was going with this. _Did Yue not want him to love her?_

"Yes Sokka. Listen to me, the life we could have had is just _that. _A wish that couldn't be granted. And because I'm gone, that doesn't mean you shouldn't hold that guilt over your head." She continued. "I know you're planning to propose." She added with an excited grin.

By now, Sokka was sure his heart was going to burst. _Yue knows that he loves Suki and she's okay with that. Why did he still feel as though Yue hated him?_

"Yue... What are you saying?" He pleaded her. The smile she gave him shattered his hear into a million pieces once more.

"Sokka, because I am gone, that does not mean you can't go on without feeling guilty. I love you, I always will, but please Sokka, _move on. For me..." _she trailed off, and Sokka noticed her form was beginning to fade and floating back into the awaiting full moon. He desperately tried reaching out and pulling her back to him, but his hands only slipped through hers.

"Yue!" He screamed. His body heaved with sobs as she descended.

"_Move on, my love..." _Yue repeated again before disappearing completely. If you were to take a walk through the Serpent's Pass on this night, you would've seen the brave Southern Water Tribe Warrior on his knees with his head hung low, mourning for his first love, and hesitating to come back to the second.

**_If you love two people at the same time, choose the second one. Because if you really love the first one, you wouldn't have fallen for the second. ~Johnny Depp_**

ooooOOOO0000oooo

**Darkness is a harsh term don't you think? **

**And yet it dominates the things I see.**

If you value your limbs in tact, you probably shouldn't anger Toph Bei Fong. Just about anything you can think and say to her can get her in a foul mood. _Especially, _if you were to question her.

_"Mother!" _an angry voice snarled. She resisted every instinct her gut demanded to earthbend the whole building to the ground and leave.

"_Toph." _a firm but wary voice responded to her. "I just don't see what the problem is,-"

"The _problem, _is you are arranging all these, these _meetings,_ with random men I don't even _know, _in hopes that I would marry one of them!" She bellowed, her knuckles white from their tight grip.

"Maybe you'll like one of them,-" The sincere voice answered, but was quickly cut off by a bitter chuckle.

"No, mother, _you'll _like one of them, _and make me get married to some degenerated swine!" _she spat.

"No you stop right there, Toph Bei Fong!" The once gentle voice suddenly turned vicious, and the young girl's voice caught in her throat in surprise at the sudden change in her mother's tone. "I am doing this for your _own good." _Toph's anger began bubbling down, but it arose as her mother finished.

"_Own good? Own good?!" _she roared and the older woman stuttered back a little.

"What good would a perverted 52 old man do me? Have you forgotten I'm _blind? _He'll think I'm _useless, _and keep me locked up _just like you did." _she hissed.

Toph had crossed the line, and she knew it, but she continued. "Do you have any idea what it's like? Being blind? I don't know who is behind or in front of me, I could be _attacked _for all I know, I have to depend on my _earthbending,_ which I don't really mind. If it weren't for your lacking of a _spine, _you could've avoid the _abuse _my dad did to you! _If it weren't for your weakness, I wouldn't be blind." _She barked. Her words echoed around the large walls and the two stayed in silence. Poppy Bei Fong had her eyes tightly shut her small feminine features revealing all the lines of aging around her forehead and around her chin. Toph breathed in heavily her fist still firmly at her sides.

"Toph." Poppy started off her voice dangerously low. "The choices I have made are none of _your _concerns. It wasn't your father's fault. He was going through a difficult time. Your blindness was an accident, and I will never forgive myself. I tried making everything easy for you, Toph. You didn't have the privileges other people had, so I didn't have you do them. I was trying to make your life _easier._ " Toph's eyebrows slowly bean to unhinge, and her fist untangled as well.

"Mom. It's _awful _being blind; and the fact that you were _ashamed, _it made it worse. You didn't make _anything _easier, just harder. You shut me off from the world, and you pretended I wasn't even _alive._ You've always left me alone with the maids half my life, and they showed me more compassion than you to _ever _did. And you expect me to forgive you for that? You didn't want me, and don't you _dare _deny it." She said just as low.

"True as all that _may _be," Poppy spat bitterly. "Never the less, you still _are my daughter. Would I have carried you in my womb for nine long and painful months if I didn't want you? _Can you answer me that?"

Toph didn't know where she or her mother was going with this conversation. She had enough, and she didn't want to give her mother the pleasure of having the last word.

"Save it, _mother._" She spat the name 'mother' like it was a vile poisonous creature. "I'm done. I'm _outta here." _She announced. Poppy threw her head back and laughed a cruel laugh.

"Where are you going to _go? _You don't have a place to stay anymore! Your friends all have moved on, do you really think they'll accept _you?"_

Toph reached for the door handle and turned her head back. "Let's get _one _thing clear, mother. I don't need friends, I don't need a family, and I definitely don't need _you. _This is my life, and _you may be my mother, but you have never treated me like I was your daughter. _I don't _act _like a girl is supposed to, but I am ten times the woman you have,or will _ever be._" she snarled and threw the door opened and stomped out, and never looked back.

_**Open your eyes, look within. Are you satisfied with the life you're living? ~Bob Marley **_

ooooOOOO0000oooo

**But close my eyes for a while**

**Force from the world a patient smile.**

As the Fire Lord, Zuko has a ton of responsibility. _Fire Lord Zuko! Sign this! Fire Lord Zuko! The Minister of the Chin Village requested a meeting! Fire Lord Ozai! Your robes are on backwards!_

All Zuko wanted was peace between the Nations. This was every Fire Lord's wishes, considering there were Fire Nation colonies around the world, but now after his father's defeat, and the prevention of world destruction, it was up to Zuko to rebuild the ruins and banish the painful memories and scars his father had left as a deplorable largess. Hatred for the Fire Nation citizens was in every person's blood, and Zuko was expected to purify each and every one of them. He had to think of his people, after all, its in his tittle, _Fire Lord. _His friends were off trying to help as much as they could, but there was only so much power they hold, and the limits to their potential. The Earth Kings wanted the fire colonies _out, _and if he refused, he was on the brink of another war.

If that wasn't bad enough, he had his sister to worry about. She had gotten mad when she was defeated by the young waterbender, and as evil as she was, she still was his sister. His friends couldn't emphasized enough how important it was that Azula remained in the her mental institution, but after multiple conversations with his father, Zuko realized that Azula was probably more lost and alone than ever. And now being treated like a bomb that would explode at any second, 24 hours a day, with forced loved, probably wasn't helping the young girl's mind. Everything was interrupted by a sudden knock on the door.

Zuko sigh and straightened up. "Come in." He said formally and his eyes trailed the opening of the door and the bald head that poked out from behind it.

"Hey, Sifu Hotman!" the monk cheered, and Zuko's hand instinctively massage the bridge of his nose.

"Aang, I would prefer you not call me that. Is there something you need? I am very busy at the moment." He sighed suddenly feeling very tired.

"Well, I'm sure you can take a break for a little while." Aang mumbled uncertainly he cocked his head to the side and looked at the Fire Lord. "I just came to talk about what we should do about the Fire Nation colonies. Should I come back another time?" He asked.

"No need, Aang. You're already here. Have a seat." He gestures to an empty chair across his desk, and Aang sat down a little too quickly.

"Zuko, I'm scared. And being the Avatar, that's saying something. The Earth Kingdom's want the Fire Nation colonies _out. _And if we don't do that, they'll start a riot, we'll be forced to hold them back, making it seem like we're _against _them, and they'll declare another war we can't afford to have!" Aang rushed his big grey eyes practically bulging out of their sockets.

"Aang, calm down. I am well aware that the Earth people want any trace of the Fire Nation gone, _especially_ after all the damage my father has done, but I have to think on behalf of my people, too." He firmly pointed out. Aang cringed.

"Zuko, _I know_, I'm on your side! But the people are getting anxious the longer the colonies stay, and I'm worried an uprising will break out! Earth _is _stronger than Fire, I mean look at Toph!" Aang breathed out. As soon as he said Toph's name, he made a goofy smile. Zuko raised an eyebrow.

"What about Toph?" He asked, hiding the amusement in his voice.

"Well, she's super strong, she's mature, she doesn't take orders from anyone, and if she wants to, she can me the sweetest person-" Zuko began laughing.

"Looks like you guys have been getting really comfortable with each other." He laughed. Aang's smiled faded instantly and he turned various shades of red.

"Wh-What!? No-I was just-" Aang stuttered horrified trying to hide the feeling that might threaten to expose. "Zuko! Focus! The Senlin Village, the Mining Village, the city of Omashu, even the people of the Si Wong Desert are demanding the colonies leave! I support your decision one-hundred percent, Zuko, but we need to figure out where to place everyone so that they all will be happy!" Aang shook his head exasperated.

Zuko groaned and massaged his nose. "Aang, I'm _aware _of that! I have to think of my people too! Their civilizations have been around since _before _my grandfather Azulon! We can't just kick them out! Besides, most of the people there have families with one another, and making the Fire Nation people leave will destroy families as well." he sighed looking up at the monk._  
_

"Zuko, I just might have a brilliant idea-" Aang started, but was immediately interrupted by Fire Nation guard bursting through the door, out of breath.

"What is it, _now? _I'm in the middle of a meeting!" Zuko growled standing up. The guard flinched, and Zuko straightened up after seeing the terror in the man's eyes.

"A thousand apologies, Fire Lord Zuko, but there is a mob of people gathering in the courtyard, and they demand you and the Avatar's presence." The guard choked out nervously. Zuko's head snapped to Aang, who just shrugged. They got up and made their way into the balcony that overlooked the whole palace.

Once out into the balcony, the mob of people began stirring uneasily and the voices dialed down.

One brave voice in the audience called out, "Fire Lord Zuko! The Fire Nation colonies _must _leave! They have run and terrorized our lives for far too long!" A great deal of the people started cheering their agreement, and Zuko held up a hand, and the talking ceased.

"I understand the problems my father, my grandfather, and even my great-grandfather has marked onto the world and it's people, but that's over now. I will have Fire Nation troops move out of your town's and village's rule, if that's what it takes to please you." He suggested calmly. Murmurs rang out throughout the crowd.

"But Sir, we are called 'The Earth Kingdom' for a _reason. _We must only have Earth citizens on our ground! The Fire Nation people must stay in the Fire Nation, and the Water Tribe people must _stay _in their Water Tribes!" Another courageous voice called out. At this, Aang stepped up.

"I know you all are angry and scared at the damage the Fire people have caused, but not every soul is a bad one. A wise Guru once told me, that the separation of the Four Nations was an illusion. We all share one world with one another, and each culture is intertwined with the other. Think about it, the Earth people fight for their towns and families, as does everyone else. The Fire people have families scattered around the globe, and it isn't our right to move them out. Marriage between different races are _also _a big factor in the movement!" Aang confidently told the people, who now were listening intently.

"I have a plan to build a city where benders and non-benders of all kinds can live in _peace. _One will not have control over the other, but under the rule of an elected official; chosen by the people! This city will be called, Republic City, and I will make a personal Avatar promise to make sure that ever single citizen is happy where they are!" Aang shouted and the crowd began cheering approving the decision. The Airbender grinned and Zuko put a hand on his shoulder.

"Was that your brilliant idea, Aang?" He murmured into his ear. Aang nodded.

"Yeah. I've been thinking about it for a long time." He murmured back. And with that, the Fire Lord put on his most patient smile, and waved to the crowd of cheering people.

**_Peace does not appear so distant as it did. I hope it will come soon, and come to stay; and so come as to be worth the keeping in all future time. ~Abraham Lincoln _**

* * *

_****_ I haven't updated this one in a while, so here it is! There wasn't much shipping in this one, but _a lot _of quotes. Dedication to Johnny Depp, Bob Marley, and Abraham Lincoln who give us words of wisdom. I used lyrics from Mumford and Sons, in songs such as:

Winter Winds

Roll Away Your Stone

I Gave You All

Which also are related to Shakespeare, like:

Winter's Tale

Macbeth

Merchant of Venice.

Read, review, and let me know what you think! :)


	6. Chapter 6 A Linzin Poem

**I was gonna make this a happy one shot where Tenzin and Lin are married and have a billion kids, but where's the fun in that? This one is a poem ._. If you couldn't tell already. When it's italicized, it's the two talking at the same time.**** GAH. This poem is lame, but I wanna post it ANYWAY. This was originally going to go as my Linzin Week13 day 2 entry, but since it has nothing to do with family, it goes here :3 I HAVEN'T UPDATE THIS ONE IN A LONG TIME. Read and review please! ^_^**

* * *

I loved her.

In a way, I think I still do.

The life we almost had,

Everything I had ever dreamed,

It was all too good to be true.

She was so mature

I was too serious

I guess I should've known

Since we're too different natures,

but no one could deny that I loved her.

Even after it happened,

she still took it so well.

It's like it never happened,

and although it looks like I'm over it,

Pema could still see that I'm saddened.

Despite my reasoning portrayal,

Her amazing talent can see right through my pity act.

He thinks I've forgotten.

But how can you forget the one who was your first love?

The one who gave you courage?

He did it for his own happiness, but my pride has been discouraged.

I find myself stricter, and meaner than before.

Who am I too blame, my heart's been broken!

But I still love him, even though he's married.

I do a good job, I lock my memories is a drawer.

What good will that do?

Despite all we've been through,

He makes me go crazy with those wonderful tattoos.

_Only in my dreams are we together._

_I see two beautiful kids._

Our son looks like Tenzin,

Our daughter looks like Lin

_Our son bends earth,_

_Our daughter bends air,_

_But it doesn't matter,_

_I love them anyway._

Lin looks happier

Tenzin is more aloof

_Being away from __responsibility gives us a chance,_

_A chance to know that our love is true. _

_My children grow up, they have their own families_

_We grow old together._

_Nothing changes._

Then I'm back in reality, and she's not there.

Instead, my wife and my two youngest children are snuggled up against me,

But hey; Life isn't fair.

I should be thankful for what I have,

and I know I don't tell Pema I love her enough.

I love my kids, I love my wife.

But living in the 'what ifs' won't change the life I have now.

And I'll see her at work, when I be polite and she foul.

Work is the same, except he's there.

My dream shows me his serene face,

reality shows me concern.

My heart races and burns

A strong desire I yearn,

But he's only mine in my dreams.


End file.
